Like a Lab Rat: Running in Circles
by JayeRyane
Summary: Greg Sanders was plucked from the field to train yet another replacement, just so he could escape the glass box of the lab. This tech though, may prove to be a bit more than just a 'replacement'.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N – Welcome to my first CSI FanFic. Well, there's not much to say here about it, except that I hope you enjoy it, I love CSI very much, and will do my best to write to the standards the show has set. 

I don't own CSI, CBS, or any of the characters aside from Madison. Though I wouldn't mind owning Eric Szmanda … for at least a day. Heh.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hodges, what do you mean you're leaving? Are you resigning?" A bewildered Greg Sanders stood before the lab tech he had trained himself to take on his workload as he moved into the field.

Hodges shook his head, as he gathered what small things he had inside the lab, "No Greg, I'm not resigning, I pressed for a quick transfer to Chicago," He grinned as he pulled his lab coat off, "You see I met this woman online, and she's a lab technician as well, granted in a pharmaceutical company-"

Greg held up his hands, "Alright, I get it. But why didn't you give any notice to me? I'd have to train another tech, and it takes time to find and hire a replacement. What's with you leaving so soon?"

"Soon?" Hodges stared at Greg, "I gave my resignation to Grissom over a month ago. I'm only leaving now because he found someone else."

Greg shook his head, "What? Grissom hired a tech, that **I'm** supposed to train, in which time I'll be confined to the lab to make sure that everything goes alright … and he didn't bother to tell me!"

"You've been busy."

Greg turned and looked towards the door of the lab, to see Grissom staring back at him. He looked to Hodges a moment, then back to Grissom, "Grissom, when **were** you going to tell me about this … replacement? I haven't even seen him, what he can do, I had choice on who to pick last go around …"

"And Hodges did this time. **He** was leaving, so I allowed him some say in who should replace him." Grissom leaned against the doorway, staring at the two men, "I was going to tell you just now, in fact."

Greg brought a hand up through his unruly, spiked hair, "Really … so I have no say in this … I'm stuck back like a lab rat, training some … substitute?"

Grissom placed a small smirk on his face, "The answers to your questions are simple. No, you have no say, I am your supervisor, and yes, you are confined to the lab until I see fit that the new lab technician is able to work alone. Though I believe you should cheer up your tone, I don't think you want to offend your … student, any more than you already have."

Greg looked at Gil for a moment, confused, until he walked into the lab, leaving a young woman to stare at Greg, arms crossed over her chest.

She was younger than Greg, by a good seven years, and was as out of character as a lab tech as he had been in the beginning. Her blond hair hung long on her back in layers; the longest layer dyed a striking bright pink, to contrast the light golden of her natural blond hue. Her eyes were a brightened blue, with a hint of lavender color, lightening them enough to seem cloudy, or perhaps that was just due to the fact she wasn't looking directly at him, but more to the floor. She already wore a long dark blue lab coat, and had her hands stuffed into the pockets, fingers moving against the fabric. She seemed to be fidgeting.

Greg looked away from the young woman, and back to Grissom, "Gris, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Grissom shook his head, "Sorry Greg, I'm on my way to a scene, no time."

He smirked and turned on his heels, nodding to the woman a moment, before exiting the lab, and walking swiftly down the hallway. Greg turned back, and looked a Hodges, who was still grinning. Hodges grabbed the last of his things and nodded, "And I'm off as well. Things to pack, planes to book," he held his hand out, and shook Greg's, "Have a good time Sanders …"

He smiled to the woman as he passed. Greg turned slowly around, back to the doorway, where she was still standing. Her head rose up from the floor, and she looked at him. Her eyes stared like deer's would, and Greg was the impending semi, prepared to smash through. He sighed, and gave a small goofy smile, "Hey … uhhh … come on. I guess we should get started."

She nodded slowly, then finally walked past the threshold of the doorway, into the lab. She moved towards the main table, and slid onto a stool softly, turning back to him, staring up, silent. This unnerved Greg somewhat. He didn't like silence, it was too … quiet. He grinned a bit uneasy, and nodded, "Right then … umm …" he looked at her, then chuckled, "You got a name?"

She cocked an eyebrow swiftly, and Greg noted that. She nodded, then smirked, "Madison Ramsey. You can call me Madison …" she looked at him a moment, ass if sizing him up, "Or Ms. Ramsey, if you're nasty."

Greg laughed, glad to have felt the ice to be broken. He thrust his hand out, "Greg Sanders."

She reached up, and shook his hand, nodding, "I know. Grissom's told me about you."

He pouted, almost like a child that didn't get his way, "I don't like the sound of that."

Madison smiled, and turned away from him slightly, towards the table, "Oh don't you worry. Though I wasn't quite expecting what I got. The way he made it sound, I was half expecting to see Doc Oct rushing through the lab," she chuckled, "Heh, Spiderman."

Greg shook his head, "Well, that's one of the reasons I'm glad to be out of the lab, no more avalanches of work to mount up."

"Way to entice me to the job Sanders," she looked up at him, then tapped her fingers on the table a moment, before diving back into her left side pocket, "So, what will we be doing to assert my capabilities?"

Madison fished a thick black elastic from her pocket, and tied her hair back from her face. Greg grinned and slid down into a stool next to her, "Well … since we don't have a case in … **yet**," he smirked, "Even though we will soon. I guess, we could go over some generals. Theory maybe."

Madison grinned and nodded, "Maybe's, I guesses. Phew Sanders, you'd make quite the professor."

Greg cocked an eyebrow, then grinned, "Hey, no talking to your superior like that."

"Supervisor, yes. Superior, we'll just have to see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N – Well, I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far, thanks, and I know this chapter isn't very long … but it's late, and I wanted to have a chap up before I went to bed … so, hopefully I'll have another up tomorrow … 

I don't own CSI, only Madison ... and Eric Szmanda … if that restraining order ever lets up …

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The lab was filled with loud music, and Madison had her head hunched over a microscope, while Greg sat next to her, swaying his head and arms to the music. She pulled her head back, and pointed down to the slide, grinning, "Female, an irregular strain of hair. It's thin, I'm thinking … a strain of dwarfism?"

Greg dropped his head, making a defeated grunting sound, "Man! That's the fourth epithelial you've matched. Damn, you are," he looked at her a moment, shaking his head, "You're a Cyborg. That's it, Grissom sent in a robot tech … its genius."

Madison grinned, "Is that a round about way of asking if I can do the robot?" she laughed softly, then swayed her arms stiffly, "Because … yes, yes I can."

Greg laughed back, and leaned into her, "No, seriously … you are too … insanely genius."

"Insane … I can attest to that … but I'd have to tone down the genius … unless it's evil genius, I think I could swing that," Madison flexed her fingers and squinted her eyes together, grinning darkly, "Don't you think?"

Greg brought a hand up to his chest, sighing dramatically, "Of, another flocks to the dark side, why, oh why …"

"Better health plan." Madison shrugged.

Greg his head, and stood up, cranking his music up louder, "Maybe if I increase the transmitter, I can disrupt your neural brain wave patterns."

"Now who's the evil genius?" Madison laughed, before turning her head to see Catherine and Warrick standing in the doorway to the lab.

Madison, bowed her head and grinned, trying to gesture to Greg with her hands. Greg, who had been bobbing his head, and scuffing his feet on the floor to the music, turing around during an instrumental, and spotted the two CSI's. he shot his hand up and shut down the player, grinning, "Hey guys!"

Warrick nodded to him, "Heya Greg … what are you doing in the lab?" he walked over to the table, and set down two sealed bags with evidence clearly marked on them.

Greg gestured to Madison and grinned, "Babysitting." He laughed when she turned and glared ruefully at him, "Kidding. New tech. This is Madison."

He pointed to Warrick then to Catherine, "This is Warrick Brown, and Catherine Willows, my fellow CSI's, or they were before I got stuck back into lab duty."

Madison smiled, and held her hand out slowly to Warrick, before she looked down and snapped off her latex glove, "Hello there. I assure you, any rumors that may be spread in the near future, are entirely false, and entirely from Greg's warped imagination."

Warrick chuckled, and grasped her hands, shaking it, "I see you've already gotten acquainted with him then."

Catherine walked up slowly behind Warrick, and nodded to Madison, "It's nice to meet you," she turned to Greg, "But what happened to Hodges? I thought he was the primary technician in the lab."

Greg waved a hand at Catherine, "Don't get me started on the late, not so great Hodges," he shook his head at the look the two CSI's gave him, "Oh no, not that … he transferred … for a woman!" he laughed, "He'd leave the great city of Las Vegas for some woman … I tell ya …"

"You know you'd do the same if any woman showed interest in you …" Warrick grinned, and winked to Madison.

Greg looked at Warrick, feigning shock, "If? I'll have you know, I am a female pheromone, wrapped in the body of a Greek god."

"Ya, too bad you look like a little Irish boy …" Madison grinned, and pulled a fresh pair of gloves on, "And, back to the subject that brought you two to the lab?"

Catherine smiled, and nodded to Greg, "Oh dear Greg, you'll have trouble. She's all business here."

Greg waved her off, "I'll fix her … just have to fiddle with her wiring. Turn the evil switch to good," when he only got two confused looks, and one rolled eyed look, he shrugged, "Sorry, bad joke."

Warrick picked up the two bags, "Homicide. Two women murdered. Found stripped and posed on the bed. We found semen, and epithelia's under both woman's nails."

Catherine interjected, "We need to exclude the DNA from the women, we're not sure if they were together, or if the killer had posed them to look that way."

"What we're hoping," Warrick grinned, "Is that the semen matches the skin under the nails, and that we can get a viable suspect to match that."

Greg smirked, and nodded, taking one bag, "Well, isn't that what we always hope?"

Catherine nodded, and smiled, "But it rarely works out that way."

"True," Greg walked up behind Madison, and clapped a hand to her shoulder, "Think we can handle that?"

Madison laughed, and looked up to him, "Oh come now, would you expect any less from a cybernetic evil genius?"

Warrick and Catherine left the lab very confused in the wake of the two strange techs.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/N – Well, I've got another chapter for you! Thought I'd add a little flirting … hehe. 

Thanks for the reviews guys! And I love it that some of you referenced certain lines you lie … I'd love to see more of that!

Read and Review please!

And yes I own CSI … NOT! … Only Madison unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Greg turned his head from the papers he was reading when he heard the hum of the reader stop. He pulled himself off of the stool and snatched up the paper coming off the printer. He grinned triumphantly, "Yes!"

Madison pulled herself away from the microscope, working on a murder suicide that Nick had brought in, "What?"

He flicked the paper with his left hand and sauntered back over to her, "Semen is a match with the epithelia's," he chuckled, and pressed the paper onto the lab table, "Once Cath and Warrick have suspects …"

"It's only a matter of swabbing, scanning, and then cuffing." She grinned, and swung her legs around, back to the microscope, "Unfortunately, I'm not having as much luck with the hairs Nick sent in," she looked into the scope again, "I … I think my eyes are going fuzzy because," she motioned Greg over, "Come here."

Greg leaned over Madison's shoulder, "What …"

"Well," she slid under his left arm that was supporting his body over her, so she was out of the way of the scope, "Take a look, tell what similarities you see."

She stood up from the stool and crossed her arms over her chest. Greg leaned into the scope. She leaned over his shoulder, even though she knew what was on the slides. Greg squinted, "Is this the vic's hair?"

"Yea, I did a match with the DNA that was taken from her, but that's not the weird part," she leaned into Greg, her body pressing against his back as she exchanged the slides, "Right here," she pointed to the slide, still leaning against him to get a better view of his reaction, "This is the pubic hair that was retrieved from the vic's vaginal hairs. What do you see?"

Greg took in a breath, looking back at Madison for a moment, before looking back into the scope, "I see …" he pulled back quickly, causing her to step back awkwardly, his back had rammed into her.

Greg turned and grabbed her arm, grinning a bit dumbfounded, "Sorry …"

"No problem," Madison waved at him a bit breathless, "What did you see?"

He nodded, "I saw … this hair has 7 alleles in common with the vic's."

"Oh thank god," Madison let out a breath, "You saw it too. I thought …" she shook her head, "Too many DNA scans …"

Greg nodded, "I get ya."

Madison laughed and grinned, just as Nick walked through the lab door, engrossed in a file packet he was carrying. He looked up, and cocked an eyebrow. Greg grinned, "Heya Nicky!"

Nick shook his head, "Don't call me that," he turned to Madison, "Did you check the hairs?"

Madison nodded, and pulled the papers she had printed off, "I did. No hits through aphis, but I," she grinned, "We, did find something very interesting."

Nick read over the print outs, "The two donors are … related?" he shuddered, "That's sick!"

Greg nodded, "Yes," he shook his head, then grinned, "Makes you long for the regular, rapists and murderers," when he received only sad, disappointed looks, he shrugged, "What? Even a bad joke is better than no joke at all."

Madison simply waved her arm at him, and turned back to her scope, pulling the slides off and documenting them. Nick waved to Greg, before departing, mumbling something about how sick Vegas was. Greg laughed, then slid to a stool next to her, "Poor Nicky, I think he longs for the simple days back in ole Texas."

"Yes, because Texas is known for its carefree, and all around accepting attitude towards diversity." Madison smirked, then cleaned the unused slides before placing them back in the microscope kit.

Greg pressed his hands against the table, then pushed off, spinning around in a full circle, grinning at Madison. She looked over at him, and narrowed her eyes, "Greg, if I roll my eyes at you once more, I'm nearly positive I'll go blind."

He thought a few moments, then nodded, "Then I suggest you don't. You will no longer be able to see my visage."

"Oh and that would be **such** a loss Sanders." She grinned, and turned away from him, only to hear Greg hit his chest with an open palm.

He gasped dramatically, "I, am hurt!"

She shrugged, still looking away, "Don't worry, we've enough coroners in the building to tend to you."

Greg couldn't hold back from laughing, "Alright, alright, I'll give," he slapped her on the back, "That was a good one."

Madison swerved in her chair, and grinned at him, "Good to see you've noticed my talents."

As she had turned, Greg's hand slid around as well, to rest on her shoulder. He flashed her a smile, and squeezed her shoulder, "I always recognize the good things in life."

He pulled back, and began patting his lab coat down, his face skewing into a confused look. Madison slid out of the stool, and grasped a stack of folders, ready to order them in the file cabinet on the other side of the lab. She stared down at him, cocking an eyebrow, "If you're going to attempt an, 'I've lost my phone number, can I have yours?' … think again Sanders."

He frowned as she smirked, and turned away, hair swinging against her back, as she walked over to the file cabinet. His grinned though, as she bent down to the bottom drawer to reinsert the files, "So, you're into the more … eloquent lines, are you?"

She stood upright, and turned quickly, a hand on her hip. She noted how his gaze shot up quickly to meet her eyes. Madison frowned slightly at him, and shook her head, "I'm not into lines … period."

He held up his hands, and she wasn't sure if he was in defense of his attempt to hit on her, or where he had been staring, "Sorry … take the high road then," he stood slowly, and turned to his kit, closing it up, "You'll come around."

She smirked, and rolled her eyes when he had been turned away, "I like your confidence Sanders …"

"Greg … please babe, call me Greg." He turned and winked at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "And you can call me Ms. Ramsey, Greg."

"Oh, so you want me nasty now, do ya?" he lifted his eyebrows and grinned at her.

"Nope," she shook her head slowly, "I'm telling you not to call me babe, and to teach you some manners … Sanders."

Greg pursed his lips, and leaned back from her, "Fire and ice. You're hot … but cold."

"I'm all business," she lifted her arm, and checked her watch, "And I'm going to take lunch now," she walked over to the table and dropped a card on the table, "Page me, if you really need me."

He smirked and watched as she walked to the door, hanging up her lab coat, "You're already coming around … wanting me to need you," he held up the card, which held her page number, as well as her home and cell, "And you gave me your numbers. Fire and ice … I like it hot."

Madison rolled her eyes as she turned back to him, "Casualty of not having a pen to give **just** my pager number. Though I don't doubt you'll call to check if my number's real … babe."

She smirked, and blew a kiss as she exited the lab, laughing. Greg frowned a moment, before pulling his cell out, "Gotta hand it to her, she **can** read me."

He held the card up, as he began to dial.


	4. Chapter 4

-- 

A/N – New chapter. More flirting, a bit of tension. Not much else to add, other than I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep now …

I own nothing! … but Madison … and Eric Szmanda owns my heart.

-- Chapter 4 

Madison reached over the table for the carton of egg rolls, but was quickly intercepted by one Nick Stokes. He grinned, and dropped the last two rolls onto his plate. She looked over at him, and narrowed her eyes, before plumping out her lip slightly, and staring down at her egg roll-less plate. Nick's gaze shifted from her guilt attempt, to his delicious looking egg rolls several times, before he sighed, and dropped one onto her plate, "Happy?"

"Immensely," she grinned, as she reached for some more noodles.

Madison's first day had gone rather smoothly, as had her second, then third, and so forth, until she found herself 5 months into her work as head tech, or as Nick had so thoughtfully put it, 'The new Greg'. She'd asked him once why she called him the new Greg, and not the new Hodges, since he had come after Greg, and she really was taking over for Hodges, not Sanders. Nick had simply shrugged, and said, "Hodge's was never the new Greg … he wasn't really up for the dogging work on him day in and day out."

"Like a mule Nick?" Madison had smirked to him, trying to catch him in an inadvertent insult.

Nick had thought a moment, then nodded, "Ya, a mule. But one of those really good ones, that the legs don't give out on."

Madison clicked her chopsticks together, and dipped into her noodles, pulling some effortlessly into her mouth. She chuckled as she watched Warrick repeatedly have the noodles slip through his chopstick, and back onto his plate. She simply shook her head, and continued eating. The whole team had gathered around to eat, after a couple of particularly tough cases. Greg, Nick, and Sara had just closed a ritualistic suicide case, Warrick and Catherine had wrapped up a casino robbery, and Grissom had been buried under a mountain of evaluations to be written up all week, so everyone was to celebrate with dinner.

Madison was halfway done chewing her donated egg roll, when Warrick nodded, and pointed to her with one of his chopsticks, "So, Madison. How's the lab been treating? I don't think we officially got to welcome you on."

"Other than pyramiding her up with case after case." Catherine laughed, and took a small sip of her ice tea.

Grissom looked up from one of his weekly subscription journals, and gave her a small smile. Madison grinned and shrugged, while trying to coax her food down the proper pathway. After swallowing, she shrugged again, "Oh well, you know. At least I know I wasn't coddled. It's the ole sink or swim method."

Nick nodded, and waved his hand in a strange fish type motion, "Oh and you swam, that's why you're the-"

"If you call the me the new Greg Sanders one more time, I swear-" she cut her sentence off there to offer an imposing stare, but could only manage to stop from grinning.

Greg held a hand to his chest, slightly allowing some soy sauce to dribble down his knuckles, "Again, you cut me short Ms. Ramsey."

He had taken to calling her that as much as possible, since she told him not to call her babe. Madison drummed her fingers on the table, and stared back to Greg, "Well, Mr. Sanders, if you didn't make it so easy-"

"But I thought you said you like a **challenge** …" he smirked, and took a mouthful of rice.

Madison smirked right back, and added a raise of her left eyebrow, "True, I do enjoy a challenge … but I also can't leave such an easy target unmarked … I don't want to look like I'm slacking."

Greg leaned in on the table, and narrowed his eyes, "Oh, so that's how it's going to be then …"

"Yes," she leaned in right back at him, "Yes it is."

A silence fell over the table for a moment, before Nick clumsily reach on to grab the carton of rice. He grinned sheepishly; "I wanted some rice before they started throwing the food."

The remark caused laughter to erupt, first from Catherine, then Warrick, then Sara and Grissom joined in, in more subdued tones. Nick simply sat, and shrugged, eating the rice straight from the carton. Soon, Madison couldn't help but chuckle herself, and she slid back from the table, covering her mouth, and shaking her head. Greg simply grinned, and leaned back as well, resting his hands behind his head, and wiggling his eyebrows at Madison. She in turn, rolled her eyes, and attempted to snatch the rice from Nick. He kept it from her reach, and grinned, as he finished the last of it, "Sorry. No more, so no guilt trip looks this time."

He chuckled smugly, and Madison crossed her arms over her chest, and huffed, "Very well, Darwin's theory it is then. Survival of the fittest. The fastest, strongest, and smartest eat."

Greg looked over at her, and sighed to himself, before leaning back into the table, "Here. For once, it'll be survival of the nicest."

He tipped his paper plate over hers, and shoveled half of his rice onto her plate. Madison looked up at Greg, and he grinned, pulling back to his side of the table. She flashed him a grateful smile, "Thanks … Greg."

She slowly began to nudge the rice around her plate, not actually lifting any to eat. Greg watched her curiously, before pointing towards her plate, "You going to eat that? Or just wonder how I tried to poison it with you all looking …"

Madison chuckled softly; "No … I'm just savoring an act of kindness …" she smiled widely at him, before plucking up a bit of rice, and dropping it into her mouth happily.

Greg grinned back, and ate a bit of his own rice, locking eyes with her. After a few silent moments between them, Madison grinned, and looked down to her plate, smiling. Greg grinned smugly to himself and sat back, soon being pulled into a debate over Punk Rock to Country music with Nick. He was so involved in trying to put Nick's music down, that he didn't notice Grissom's un-approving stare at him. Grissom sat between Madison and Catherine, and he looked down at Greg a moment, before returning to his journals. No one had seemed to notice the glare Grissom gave, except Madison. She frowned at him, and then looked back to her plate, finishing off of the rice. She slid her chair back, and smiled to Catherine, who had met her movement with a confused look. Madison stood, and picked up her plate, walking over to the garbage, "I have … stuff I need to get done. I've put in so much overtime in the last months … I'm still not even finished unpacking," she flashed a weak smile, then turned on her heels, walking steadily out of the room.

Warrick looked over to Catherine, who simply shrugged. Cath turned to Grissom, but his head was nudged between the pages of his texts, though his eyes seemed out of focus, and not reading at all. She sighed, and turned back towards Sara and Greg, though Greg had already tossed down his napkin, and pulled away from the table, walking after Madison. This caused Grissom to lift up his head, and cast Greg a sideways glance. He shook his head, and dropped his head back down.

Madison had reached the locker room. She pulled her locker door open hastily, and it made a banging noise against Archie's locker. She cringed, but reached in, and pulled out her jacket. It was an old black leather jacket. She slid it on, and fished her DJ style headphones from the top shelf, clicking the jack into her small mp3 player. She slid the headphones down to her neck, and began to part her hair. She pulled her hair up into two messy buns. Madison stared into her mirror, and sighed, before closing the locker door quickly. She grabbed a hold of her headphones, and turned towards the door, crying out in surprise to see Greg leaning against the door. She dropped her headphones back down her neck, staring at him strangely, and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets awkwardly, "Uh, Greg … what are you doing?"

He looked at her a moment, almost unaware that she had spoken. He then grinned, and leaned towards her, "Well, when the most fascinating thing in the room leaves … I gotta follow it."

Madison looked down and grinned, "Smooth Sanders …"

"I try …" he took a few steps towards her, "Do I succeed?"

She looked up at him, and how much closer those steps took him. She drew in a breath, and looked confused, "What do you mean Greg?"

He grinned, and slid his arm up against the lockers, leaning his body into hers, "How about I," he had intended on asking her out point blank, but smirked more, and looked down at her, "How about I help you unpack … you said you had a lot to do …"

She looked at his arm, to his face then sighed softly, "I don't know … that could get tricky," she grinned, "While I defiantly need the help, it would entail me having to give you my address … which could turn out bad in the future, as I have been informed on your habits of showing up places unexpectedly."

He laughed, and nodded, "Well, I've been told I'm quite the delight to be around."

Madison raised both eyebrows, then nodded, "Yes, I'm sure your mother thinks the world of you Gregers …"

"You know," he smirked softly, after prodding her lightly in the ribcage, "I'm not one to like nicknames … but I think I can get used to your calling me Gregers," he leaned in closer to her, "As long as I get the same custom as well … Maddy."

She pursed her lips together, and shook her head, "How about … just plain mad, right now?"

Greg leaned back, and widened his eyes, "Oh … I've hit the self destruct button!"

Madison slid under his arm, and shook her head, "Nope … rather the, 'Mangle Greg beyond any possible identification'," she smirked and winked at him, "And believe me, I'm a tech, I can get the job done with no questions coming my way …"

He brought a hand to his chest, and pouted, "Ouch, just ouch."

Madison rolled her eyes, and reached out. Greg flinched, and pulled back, just as her fingers grasped around his shirt. She pulled him out of the locker room by his shirt buttons, "Come on. I'm putting you to strenuous manual labor."

"Oh," Greg grinned, licking his lips, "I like the sound of that … Maddy."

She rolled her eyes, and gripped harder, "You have a sick mind … just come on," she turned back, and couldn't help but smile, "Gregers."

He smiled back, "Coming dear."

She let her hand loose from his tangled shirt, and threw them in the air, "You're hopeless!"

He nodded, and walked up beside her, "Yup. Hopelessly hooked."

Greg slid his arm casually around her shoulders, and she ducked forwards, grinning, "Ah ah … no physical contact."

He sighed, and shoved his hands in his pockets, "That's what my last girlfriend said."

Madison laughed, and they walked out of the building together. Grissom walked out from around a corner, staring down the hallway they had exited from, holding a few file folders in his hands. He had his fingers clenched around the folder, and narrowed his eyes. Grissom shook his head, and continued down the hall, still shaking his head angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! No, I'm not going to reveal anything about Grissom … but you're sniffing around, that's great that your perplexed … keep the reviews coming!

R and R please!

I don't own anyone but Madison, but Greg is still my sexy cuddle bunny.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Madison slid her key into the lock of her apartment, and elbowed Greg in the stomach; he had been leaned against her all the way up the stairs, claiming he 'didn't want to get lost in the shuffle'. She had rolled her eyes, "Greg, we're the only ones in the hallway …"

Greg had grinned and nodded, "Yeah, so sue me for using a cheap line to touch you …"

Madison pushed the door open to the still bare apartment. Greg walked in behind her, though she was already over to the kitchen. Madison grabbed a few pictures off of the fridge, and slid them into a drawer next to the stove. She turned around, and opened the fridge, pulling out two cans of soda. She walked over to the table, and set them down. Greg grinned, and reached for one. Madison slapped his hand, and shook her head, "Ah ah, work first."

"Ouch," he nursed his slapped hand, then grinned, "Right then … where do you want me?" he wiggled his eyebrows, "The bedroom?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and pointed her finger at a box marked 'bedroom', "Now shut up and take it to my bedroom," she smirked, "It's on the right."

Madison, walked over to the half emptied box, then began to reach into it, "Once you get all the big boxes that are marked, in their appropriate places, come back here, and help me with the little things next."

Greg nodded, and saluted her, "Yes ma'am!"

He bend down, and began to grab the box. Madison called over to him, "Bend with you legs, not back!"

He rolled his eyes, but bent his legs, lifting the box, "You got it!"

She shook her head, and reached into the box, pulling out pillows for the couch. She tossed them over onto the couch. Madison then pulled out several framed pictures, and one big album. She also retrieved her diploma for her bachelors of Chemistry, from UCLA. She walked over to the wall just before her bedroom, and slid it onto the nail she had hammered in a day before. Madison had hammered in all the nails she needed on the walls, and labeled where she wanted everything, to make it easier on her if she didn't get the time to do it in one day. She straightened the frame, then smiled, walking back over to the box. She pulled out a large picture of her as a child, around 12, with an older woman, who at the time seemed to be in her early 60's. She smiled, and hung the picture over a nail near a window, it was across the front door, so it would be the first thing she'd see when getting inside. Madison pressed her fingers against the walls, she was glad she had moved painted on one of her rare off days, the white walls were too crazy for her. She had painted the living room a soft crimson pink, and had did her best to paint the walls in the small kitchen a light sky blue. She pulled more frames out, and set them on her side table, next to her couch. They consisted of her as a child with the same woman from the larger portrait, a photo of her at the age of 16, and a photo of another person, a young man, also around the age of 16. The frames were side by side, and she smiled, wiping away a print smudge on the glass. She turned as she heard Greg exit her bedroom. He grinned, and clasped his hands together, "Done," he smirked, "Nice to have a little muscle in your life eh?"

Madison nodded, and grinned, "Yes Greg, very little."

He shook his head, and walked over, dropping down on the couch, "So, what do you want me to help with next?"

He began to leaf through her photo album she had dropped on the couch. He laughed at a small school picture of her, "Is this you? Nice hair … take a weed-wacker it?"

Madison leaned over, and cringed at the picture. She snatched the album, and closed it, sliding it under the couch, "Oh, and your one to talk about hair Sanders."

He grinned and shrugged, "Hey, I talk about what I know. So, want me to help with that?"

She shook her head, but pointed over to pictures that were leaning against the sofa, "You could put those up though, the nails are marked with tape, saying what goes where."

"Efficient. A girl after Grissom's heart." He smirked, and stood up, grabbing two frames.

Madison laughed softly, then continued shifting through the boxes, trying to find things for the living room. Greg slid the pictures onto the nails. He touched the frame softly, and then walked over to the couch. He bent down, and picked up another frame. Inside, it had a series of pictures taken of body parts, arms, legs, parts of faces, all with bruises and bandages. He squinted, and held up the frame, looking over to Madison, "What's, with this one?"

She turned, and stood up, walking over to him. She took the frame in her hands, and stared down at the pictures, smiling faintly, "Oh, just memories. A little way to know where I've been …"

Greg's eyes widened slightly, he had thought they were maybe a weird artist portrait or something, "These are all you?"

"Yeah," she nodded, and pointed to them individually, "Age three, burned fingers. Age sixteen, sprained wrist. Age eight, I think that's burn marks on my forearm. Age twelve, hot water burn marks on my back," she smirked, "I had a sweater on, so it wasn't that bad," she looked down at the small crumpled papers in the corner, cringing, "And, um, Age thirteen … assault and … and something I don't want to talk about."

She quickly walked over to the last empty nail, and slid the frame onto it. She stared long and hard at the pictures, running one arm over her other forearm. She hadn't noticed Greg walking behind her, until she felt his hand take her arm. She turned to face him, as he slid her shirt up her forarm, exposing several welt scars along her forarm. He looked down, then up to meet her eyes, "What happened?"

She tugged her arm away, and slid her sleeve down, shaking her head, "Too soon Sanders …" she turned and smirked softly, "You haven't earned it."

Greg smiled back to her, then took another step towards Madison, "So, what can I do to earn it?"

She looked up at him, then down at the ground, taking a step back, "You can keep working. I need help, remember?"

Greg looked at her, then nodded, "Sure thing Maddy. Whatever you want. I live to serve. Remember, I'm a lab rat at heart."

Madison laughed, then walked back over to the box, pulling out random items. She set down a stack of CD's, DVD's. She pulled a blender out of the box, and walked towards the kitchen. She shook it in her hands grinning, "Margarita maker."

Greg nodded happily, "I have one of those too …"

Madison plugged it in, then moved back to the living room. She slid onto the couch, and pulled her feet up, grabbing the box and hauling it closer to her. She leaned into the open box, and pulled more photos, and knick-knacks out. Greg set the last box in the bedroom, then sauntered back into the living room, dropping down next to her. He threw his arm over the backrest, and grinned to her, "Done. So, we rest now?"

Madison grinned and nodded, "Sure, we can rest."

He nodded, then turned to her side table. He picked up a picture and looked at it closely, "That your parents?"

Madison nodded slowly, "Yup, that's my mother … and my step father. That's me at nine."

Greg grinned, and ran his fingers over the picture, "You were cute," he looked over to her, "Still are."

Madison smirked, "Nice seg-way."

"I try," He set the frame down, and scooped up another, the picture of the young man at sixteen, "Who's this? An old boyfriend?"

Madison laughed, and shook her head, "No. That's …" she pursed her lips, not sure if she should talk about it, but nodded, "That's my father, when he was sixteen."

Greg nodded, "No recent pictures? Him and you mom split up when you were young?"

"They never got together," she sighed, then grinned, "I am the product of a one night stand. Never lived with my dad, never saw him, never even knew his name until I was twelve, and never met him until I was eighteen."

Greg nodded, and set the picture down, "Bummer. So," he grinned, "Where are you from? You don't sound like you're from Vegas."

Madison smiled, and nodded, "I'm not. I'm a Cali girl, LA to be exact."

Greg's lips curved into a wide smile, "No! I'm from Cali too! San Gabriel originally." He leaned into her, "Do you surf?"

"Doesn't everyone?" she laughed, then shook her head, "Not as much as I used to. I had to cut down to focus on university, but I still have the broken pieces of my first board in one of the boxes." She grinned, "And my good board in storage in the basement, not that there's much surfing in Vegas."

Greg nodded, "I hear that, I try to make it back a few times a year, so as not to lose my sea legs," he smirked, "I've always thought of myself as part aquatic."

Madison laughed, "Well you're brain does seem waterlogged."

Greg rolled his eyes, "Should have seen that one coming."

"Yes," she smirked, "Yes you should have Sanders."

Greg leaned over on the couch, sliding his arm slowly from the backrest to over her shoulders, "So, we're getting along nicely here," he grinned softly, "And since I think we're making lovely progress, how's about you and I go out for dinner some-"

Madison stared up into his eyes, and sighed, sliding his arm off of her, "Greg, I'm sorry, but, I just … I can't."

He looked down at her, disappointment in his eyes, "You can't? Not won't? Is there someway I can turn can't, into yes, indeed you can?"

"I'm sorry, I just …" she sighed, and slid slightly away from him, "Greg, I have reasons that, well, I just don't date …"

"Ah," he held up a hand, grinning, "But you haven't yet experienced the Greg Sanders date. It's spectacular, I assure you," he looked at her hopefully, "Come on, I can see you want to …"

Madison shook her head, "You can't see anything. You're only seeing what you want to be there."

He slid closer to her, pinning her body between him, and the arm of the couch, "I know it's there. Just one date, I promise, it won't interfere with work, I'll be a gentleman … or at least I'll try."

Madison suppressed a smile, and stood slowly, "Greg, I, I think you should go."

She held her arm out, pointing to the door. Greg stood as well, facing her, "You don't want me to go."

"Yes, I do. Please … Greg just lea-" Her breath was cut short as Greg arms pulled her body against his, and his lips crashed against her own, engulfing her in a kiss.

Madison pressed her hand against his chest, letting the rhythm of heartbeat against her palms. She pushed him away from her, "Greg!" her eyes held anger, and she thrust her arm out again, "Get out!"

Greg stuffed his hands in his pockets, and sighed, turning towards the door. He walked slowly, with Madison trailing behind him. She pulled the door open, "Out."

Greg nodded, and walked to the hallway, turning back to face her, "Don't be mad … I know you felt something."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "**Greg-**"

"You didn't push me off right away. You wanted to kiss me back." He smiled at her, "I don't know why you're shutting me out, but-"

Madison cut him off, by slamming the door closed, "**Now you're shut out!**"

She could hear him retreat down the stairs. Madison turned, and leaned against the doorway, pressing her fingers to her wet swollen lips. She licked her bottom lip and sighed, "Greg …"


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A/N – Not a very long chapter this time around, I kind of lost interest in the chapter about mid way through, but picked it back up the next day.

Anyways, Read and Review Please!

I don't own anything but the love in my heart for Eric.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Madison leaned over the microscope, and then slid back over to her file folder, writing down the aspects of the pieces of skin. She heard the printed feeding out from another case she was working on. Madison pulled the slide out, taped it up, and slid it back into the evidence bin, before turning on her rolling chair, over to the printer. She yanked the page out, and read over it, smiling to herself, "Ah, just as I thought, excellent."

It had been two weeks since she had thrown Greg out of her apartment. She felt bad for having to do so, but he had no right touching her, and kissing her like that. She sighed, brushing back her hair, before setting the paper over the other files Nick and Sara needed for the case. Madison leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, running a hand down her face, she was tired. Soon though, she heard someone knock against the doorway. She slowly lifted her hand away, and blinked, opening her eyes. She frowned slightly as she saw Greg standing there, smiling weakly to her, "Hey, I just thought I'd drop by and-"

Madison lifted her hand to stop him from talking, "Greg, I have nothing to say to you."

He walked slowly into the lab, his face twisting into a sight of sadness. She looked away from him, hating that she was feeling so bad about doing this to him. He reached over to touch her shoulder, but Madison shrugged him off. Greg sighed, "Maddy, I-"

"Don't call me that," she turned to look at him, "I am amazingly upset with you. You violated me."

His eyebrows raised and he shook his head, "No, I didn't. We just kissed."

Madison shook her head back, "No Greg, you pushed a kiss against me. After I told you I don't date. Why couldn't you just respect that?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to … I just didn't mean to do that," he ran a hand through his hair, and slid down to his knees, kneeling in front of her, "I was just kind of overwhelmed that day, and I wanted to prove to you how much I was willing to do for you."

She touched his shoulder, "That doesn't give you the right to kiss me. I can't just forget that it happened."

Greg nodded, "I know that, but I want you to know that I think you're a great friend, and that I think I can be a great friend, if you'll help put this messy bit behind us."

He smiled a goofy smile, and shrugged to her. Madison sighed softly, and looked down at him, "Greg …"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Nick walked past the doorway, grinning at the sight of Greg kneeling in front of Madison, and her hands on his shoulders.

Greg stood up quickly, grinning, and Madison leaned back in her chair, "Oh nothing … he was just proposing. Of course, I told him that I was already completely devoted to you Nicky."

Greg turned to Madison, and laughed, as did Nick. He walked further into the room, "Whatever guys. Madison, do you have the results on the rape/murder case?"

She nodded, "Yup, right on the table there, in the folder."

Nick snatched the folder up and nodded, "Thanks Madison, you're great," he turned to Greg and grinned, "You watch this one … she's an animal in bed."

Madison laughed loudly as Nick waved to them both and jogged out of the room. Greg turned quickly back to her, "He **is **joking … right?"

She smirked and nodded, "Yes Greg, when I said I don't date … I didn't just mean you … you gotta trust me … Gregers."

He laughed and nodded, "Sorry, residual jealous energy, gone now … promise," he ran his finger in an X over his chest, "Cross my heart."

Madison rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sanders, now if you'll excuse me. I have work to do."

She swiveled her chair back towards the lab table, waving him off with her hand. Greg saluted her, "Sure thing Maddy."

He turned on his heels and walked out of the lab before she could tell him not to call her that. His smile faltered as he walked down the hall towards the locker room. He was off shift now. Greg walked into the locker room, seeing Warrick changing to come on shift. Warrick slid a shirt over his head, and looked over to Greg, "Hey man, you off shift?"

Greg didn't respond, but walked over to his locker, and began to lightly bang his head against it. Warrick cocked an eyebrow, and sat down on the bench, "You okay Greg?"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot …" Greg mumbled under his breath as he slid around onto his back against the lockers, "You wouldn't know anything about it, you're smooth with women."

Warrick chuckled to himself, "Thanks Greg, but I'm not **that** great. What's your women trouble?"

Greg groaned, and closed his eyes, "Well … there's this woman-"

"Madison." Warrick smirked as he saw Greg look at him strangely.

"How the hell did you know?" Greg pushed off from lockers and sat down next to Warrick on the bench.

Warrick laughed, and patted Greg on the shoulder, "Man, you follow her around like a lost puppy … so, what's the problem with her? It seems like she digs you alright."

Greg nodded slowly, "I thought so too … until I tried to do something about it."

"What did you do? I hope you didn't try to sing to her like you did your last attempt at dating …" Warrick grinned, "Because I heard that Sara didn't exactly enjoy that little serenade."

Greg scratched the back of his head and laughed, "No, I learn from past mistakes," He grinned and nodded, "I kind of, kissed her … after she told me she doesn't want to date …"

Warrick opened his mouth and laughed, "Oh man! Greg, that's why she's been so cold … that was a **bad** idea …"

"Don't you think I know that!" Greg fell back against the benches and groaned, "It took me two weeks just to get her to talk to me again … it was an idiot move."

Warrick nodded, and stood up, "Yeah Greg, it was. But now you know she doesn't like you that way, so you can move on."

Greg slowly sat up, "That's where it gets problematic … I don't want to … she's, really … she's just really great."

Warrick chuckled, "Sounds like you got it bad," he checked his watch, "Anyways, I should be getting on shift."

Greg nodded, "Right … thank Warrick."

"No problem, good luck her man," Warrick grinned and turned towards the door, exiting the locker room.

Greg fell back against the benches again, "Ya … that's what I need … luck."


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

A/N – Alright. FINALLY another chapter up. Thought I'd give you a bit of Madison Grissom interaction, since I can tell you're craving it. Love the reviews, and the thoughts you have on Madison and Gris. I'm not saying anything on it, just keep the great reviews coming. I don't own Greg, or CSI, as much as I'd love to. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Madison had been leaning against the sidewall of Grissom's office for what seemed to be hours, while he spoke to her in hushed tones. She remained quiet, and simply nodded in the appropriate places, and shook her head when needed. Madison yawned softly, as she was four hours past her original clock out time, she had two and a half hours of overtime included, and now listening to Grissom speak; it wasn't helping her to stay awake.

"Madison," Gil lifted his head from her file, and sighed, seeing her eyes closed, and her head back against the wall, "**Madison.**"

She snorted sleepily, and her eyes blinked open widely, "I'm awake, I'm listening."

She held her hands up in defense as she saw him narrowing her eyes at him, "No, see, it's not you. It's me," she smirked, but shook her head, "I've been putting in overtime all week, and I can barely keep my eyes open."

She sighed, though it came out as more of a yawn, "I nearly swerved off of my street last yesterday."

She smiled as saw him motion to the chair in front of his desk, "Sit. Standing isn't going to do you much good, other than keep you off balance."

She walked slowly over to the chair, and slid down into it, slumping in the seat, "Thanks."

Grissom stood slowly, and walked around his desk. He sat against the edge of his desk in front of Madison, "I don't like the thought of you driving when you're this tired."

Madison lifted a hand, and waved him off drowsily, "Oh no, no, I'm," she yawned as she spoke, "I'm fine."

Gil leaned in towards her, and touched her shoulder slightly, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

She shook her head again, "My car's here, how would I get to work tomorrow?"

He smirked slightly, and stood up, grabbing one of her hands, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, after a good night's sleep."

"Day's sleep, you mean," Madison chuckled, as she felt herself pulled up to her feet, "I don't want to put you out. I know you like getting here early, and I'm slow when I wake up."

He touched her waist as he turned her towards the door, "You're not," he touched the small of her back to steady her as they walked out into the near deserted corridor, "Besides, we still have a lot to talk about."

Madison whined softly as they made their way towards the outside door, "Not more evaluation questions …"

"Don't worry," he smirked, holding the door for her as she stepped out, "It's not work related."

She turned slightly and looked up at Grissom, "Oh," she grinned softly, "That."

He nodded as they both walked away from the building, towards Gil's vehicle, his hand still on her back, and hers over her mouth as she yawned. Neither of them noticing the stare from Greg Sanders from the doorway, a feeling of both confusion and mild hurt creeping into his mind. He stepped away from the door, back into the building, allowing the door to close with a solid click.

The next day, Madison bounced into the locker room, a lot cheerier, and filled with a good long rest. She pulled her locker open as she slid her jacket and headset into her locker, pulling out her lab coat. She began whistling to herself as she pulled her arms into the sleeves. Madison closed her locker softly, and turned towards the door. The figure leaning against the doorway startled her enough to produce a yelp of surprise, "Greg!"

She fell back against the bench and grinned, "Don't do that … you'll use up all of my good rest."

She watched Greg smirked then nod to her, "Well, you do look perkier today."

"Yup. Got a great rest, no interruptions, and no pages. It was beautiful." Madison stood up slowly and brushed off her lab coat.

She walked past Greg into the corridor, and he followed behind her, "So, you get home alright? You looked out of it last night."

She turned back a little too quickly to stare at him, "You, saw me last night?"

He nodded, what seemed to be smugly, "Yeah, I saw you," he walked around to face her, and to block her path, "Saw Grissom leading you out of the building, too."

She looked at him, her eyes staring into his, unfocused, "Well … uhh, he was just, leading me to my car. It's dark out, I'm … afraid of the dark?"

Greg nodded slowly, "Ya … but, I saw you getting n the passenger side," he looked at her squarely, "Of Grissom's Tahoe."

She looked down at the ground, and shook her head, "Greg … you know what. I have to get on shift."

She walked around him, further down the hallway, when he reached out and grasped around her wrist, tightly, "Wait. I was talking to you."

She turned her head back, and pulled her wrist from his hand, rubbing it with her opposite hand, "We have nothing to talk about. My personal life is that … personal. When you have something regarding a case … or something I'm **willing** to talk about," she turned on her heels and began walking away from him, "Come see me then."

Greg watched her strut away from him, before he soon huffed in frustration and walked away in the opposite direction, brushing Grissom's shoulder, as he had been walking past him. Gil turned to stare at the younger man, "Greg? What's the matter?"

Greg turned and glared a moment at Grissom, "You," he deflated and shrugged him off, turning away, "Just. Nothing."

With that he continued down his path, away from his boss. Grissom cocked an eyebrow, and instinctively turned towards the labs. Upon reaching then, he turned into the lab Madison was sitting in. She seemed to be staring down at a recent case file, but she wasn't on the clock for another 10 minutes, and her eyes weren't focusing. Gil walked slowly into the room, and watched as her head lifted to meet his gaze. She closed the folder, and held a small smile, "I wondered how long it would be 'til I saw you."

"So Greg, his, unpleasant mood. That was related to you?" Grissom walked further into the room, leaning on the counter.

Madison nodded slowly, and leaned back in her chair, "**Related** to the both of us," She placed her hands on the arms of the chair, "He saw you taking me home last night."

Gil nodded knowingly, "I assumed as much," her leaned in towards her, but not close enough to draw unwanted attention, "And you told him …"

She looked up at him, surprise in her eyes, "Are you seriously asking me if I blurted everything out point blank?" she shook her head, "Don't you know me? I said I can keep things quiet … but …"

Grissom had held in a breath for the but he had been waiting for. He nodded to her, "I can tell that he's infatuated with you," he shook his head, "I'm not sure there'd be a way not to realize that fact."

He watched as a dreamy stare glazed over her eyes. In turn, Gil narrowed his, and she snapped back to stare up at him, "I haven't given him any reason to believe anything would happen between us. In fact … I've told him I don't date, and that I'm not interested in a relationship. Things are too complicated as is … I don't need Greg poking around."

Grissom nodded, and pushed slightly off from the desk, "Indeed. Speaking of which … have you heard from your mother as of late?"

"Grissom," Madison sighed, "No, I haven't, and I don't plan on talking to her … nothing ever comes of it She's got her mind dead set on the two of us."

He nodded, and smirked to himself, "She didn't much care for you moving out here …"

"That she did not. Of course, not much she can do about it." She ran her fingers through her hair, "But her weekly messages are getting on my nerves. They keep getting longer, and more vulgar."

Grissom leaned in to speak, but Madison cut him off, "I know, you could get her charged with verbal assault, and whatever else … but I don't need any light being shed on the family. Too many questions that need to be answered then."

He nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, "I am here though …"

She nodded and smiled, "Thanks Gris," Madison turned her head to the clock and nodded, "I'll probably come see you after my shift is over. But I'll need to be getting on the workload now. I expect Warrick in any minute for his results that were running through the night."

Grissom nodded, and pulled away quickly, standing up taller, "Alright then. I'll look forward to seeing you then."

She smirked and chuckled, "Me too. Bye Gris."

"Good bye Madison," he turned around, and nodded to Warrick as he made his way out of the lab.

Warrick nodded back to Grissom, and raised an eyebrow at Madison, "What's Grissom doing in the lab before shift?"

Madison waved a hand at him, "Oh, he was just stopping by to thank me for pulling in all the overtime. Says I'm taking good initiative."

She shrugged as Warick nodded to her, "Right then … you have my results then?"

She grinned and nodded, handing him a file folder, "Right here Warrick. Right here."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

A/N – Well, I've got my inspiration back, thank god. I joined this CSI rp, and it got the creative juices flowing. It's wicked fun, and the person who plays Greg … awesome. Anyways … I got both Grissom Madison interaction, as well as Greg Madison interaction in this chap … and have no intention on resting on writing just yet. I should have another chapter up for you tomorrow, Sunday at the latest.

I don't own Greg, but if anyone is selling one … I'll put an offer up.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Madison sat in her apartment, knees cradled up to her chest as she watched the Exorcist for the second time that night. Sara had told her that it was the basis for the recent murders. Young girls, sick and bed ridden, killed by having their heads snapped around the opposite way. At first, she had just been watching for any kind of lead in which she could tell one of the CSI's, maybe impress them. But now, she was so engrossed in the movie, she didn't hear the phone ringing over the little possessed girl. Though, she decided she needed to grab a drink, so she paused the movie, that's when she heard the voice float into her apartment, "**Madison**."

She shrieked and jumped off the couch, her eyes darting around the room. That's when she realized; the voice had come through her answering machine. Madison held a hand to her chest and breathed in, "Well, that was the stupidest reason ever to scream."

She slid back onto the couch, and crowded around her machine, listening in on the message,

"Madison. I know you're there. How many times do I have to call before you'll talk to me? I'm your mother Madison. I shouldn't have to be ignored like this!"

Madison snorted in disbelief; "She thinks I'm going to answer her now? Mother indeed," she leaned over the machine, yelling, "You didn't even name me yourself! You didn't want me! It was Nanny Beth who was my mother! More than you ever were!"

She fell back against the cushions, and sighed, "I miss Nanny Beth," she looked over to the portrait across the wall, "I wish you were still around. You'd keep her under control."

"Now Madison … darling. I know I've been a bit of a pest lately, leaving all these messages. It's only because I miss my darling daughter."

This caused her head to turn. She was used to the vulgar outcries of her mother, and the tirades. But calling her darling? Her mother was being nice to her. Madison equated this to the calm before the storm. She leaned back towards the machine and listened,

"So that's why I've decided to come pay you a little visit! I think it will be so much fun. And don't worry, I have your address," up to this point Madison hadn't feared, her mother hadn't been told where she'd lived in Vegas, "A nice young receptionist at your office told me. I can't wait to see you!"

She took in a breath, Madison didn't like this. Whenever her mother **wanted** to see her, there was always some motive that didn't leave her feeling that great. Once, her mother had taken her out of class early in grade school, on the premise of some family trip. She had been, of course, happy to hear this, since she'd never gone on a real family trip before. But, once they were out of range of the school, her mother began to have it into her. Her stepfather had been arrested, she blamed Madison, and how she was a horrible little bitch who was tearing her mother's life apart. By the time they'd gotten home, Madison had been in tears, and her face red from the two times her mother had slapped her.

Madison shook her head, this was bad, this was very bad.

"I look forward to seeing you honey, and where you work. I'm sure I can come up with some fun little stories of you when you were younger to tell your friends at work."

That was it; Madison turned and buried her head in a pillow, screaming into it. She was going to concoct some lies to tell to everyone at work. Whether they believed it or not, she knew they'd see her differently. Her mother always seemed to be able to make her the outcast.

"Well honey, I'd better go … lots of packing to do. I **can't wait** to see you …"

She heard the click of her mother's end of the phone, and she groaned, "Bad … not good, very bad."

Madison clicked open the machine, and removed the tape in it. She turned off her television, and stood up. She was in pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt, but that didn't matter. She had no idea when her mother would arrive, or if that call was even from LA, she could be in Vegas already!

She moved over to her bedroom quickly, and pulled a bag out from under her bed. Madison began throwing clothes into the bag, and any other personal items she'd need, so that she wouldn't have to come back right away to get anything. She zipped up the bag, and grabbed her jacket on the way out the door.

Gil Grissom was sitting in the small study adjacent to his bedroom, reading "**Ghosts of the Trees, Walkingsticks and Leaf-insects**". He'd finally clocked out, and wanted to catch some reading before going to sleep. What had hadn't counted on, was hearing a very loud banging at his front door. Grissom stood slowly from his chair, and walked out through his bedroom, towards the front door. His house was small, but as he was the only one living there, he didn't mind it. Before reaching the front door, Gil made a point to reach into the top drawer of a side table, retrieving a 9mm. He held it at his side as he approaching the peephole on the front door. Grissom looked into it, and pulled back quickly, loosening his tight grip on the handle of the gun, to pull open the door, "Madison? What on earth are you doing here?"

It was still early in the morning, the sun had barley rose, and it was still raining heavily from the night. Madison stood on his doorstep, a duffel bag clenched in both hands. He looked her up and down in what seemed to be makeshift pajamas, her hair was wet from the walk from her car, and as he looked down, he noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks.

"Grissom," she shook her head, "I can't go anywhere else …"

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, but ushered her inside, "Come in, it's horrible out."

She nodded, and sniffled droplets of rain away from her nose, "I know," she turned and looked up at her boss, shaking her head, "I can't … I, here," she handed the tape from her jacket pocket to him, "She called again …"

Gil began to formulate what was going on, and simply nodded, taking the tape in his hand. He walked towards the living room, and popped the tape into a modest stereo stand, pressing play. Madison had walked over towards the couch to sit down, placing the bag in front of her on the floor, and pulling her feet up onto the couch. She watched him listened over the message, and seeing his brow furrow, she nodded, "I know. She's coming, or … she could already be here. I don't want to be alone, when she …"

"I understand that, seeing her after such an absence could be … dramatic, especially if you were to be alone," Grissom nodded to himself, and turned towards her, away form the stereo, "And I fully understand why you would seek me out, of course I am," he stopped, and looked down to his tan couch, seeing small red droplets over his gray throw, "Madison, you're bleeding."

She looked down to where he was staring, and she took in a short breath, "Oh no … you're couch."

Madison reached down and cradled her bleeding foot, though it wasn't excessive, there was enough blood to show a shallow cut on the sole of her foot. Gill held a hand up, "Don't worry about my furniture, just keep pressure on your foot. I'll be right back."

He turned from the living room, and disappeared down the hallway. Madison was beginning to feel the pain from her cut as she held her hand over it. She could smell a mix of blood, grass and rain from her foot, and the cut was stinging. She hissed softly and closed her eyes, resting her head back on the couch. A few moments later, she heard footstep towards her, and she lifted her head to look up at Grissom. He had a bottle of Peroxide, a cloth, and a bandage for her foot. Madison smiled weakly, and held her foot out over the hardwood floor. She cringed as she saw a droplet of blood fall from her foot, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bleed all over your stuff."

He simply shook his head, and cradled her foot in his hands as he sat on the edge of his coffee table. He rested her heel against his knee, and he poured peroxide on the cloth. Without warning, he pressed the cloth to her foot quickly, putting pressure against it. She hissed and yelped, "Ow! Thank god you deal with dead bodies, that hurt!"

He smirked and wiped the cloth around her wound, cleaning up any blood. Gil then rested her heel back down on his knee as he unwrapped the bandage, "Now don't squirm."

She rolled her eyes at him, but held her foot steady, allowing him to ease the bandage onto her foot. He set her foot down softly and nodded, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She frowned but nodded, "I guess not," she furrowed her brow and sighed, "Now … what about … mother."

He patted her knee and moved over next to her on the couch, "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

It had been a week since Madison ended up on Grissom's doorstep, and she had finally returned home, to check on things. There had been no machine messages, or anyone known showing up at her door; according to her landlord. Both parties had come to the conclusion that her mother had only meant idle threats by leaving that message, and wouldn't waste airfare traveling out to Vegas. Madison had decided to return to her own apartment.

She walked around the lab desk, or rather limped slightly, as her cut was still healing. She'd managed to evade most inquiries by saying she tripped over a hairbrush during the night and landed on her ankle. Madison sighed and moved back over to her trusted wheel chair, hoping to sit for a bit, she knew she'd have to change her bandage soon. It was getting close to the end of her shift, and she had no intentions on putting in any overtime that night. She slid back in the chair, and listened to the gentle hum of the machines in the lab, smiling contently.

"Well, don't you look happy."

Madison opened her eyes to see Greg grinning back at her from the doorway. She sighed, "Yes I am Sanders. Now don't ruin my good mood with more work …"

He held up his hands defensively, "Oh don't worry … I just came to chat."

"Chat? While on shift … tsk tsk Sanders. What would Eckly say?" she smirked and crossed her legs slowly.

Greg cocked an eyebrow, and walked further into the room, "On shift? I've been off for at least 20 minutes …"

"What?" Madison looked over her shoulder at the clock, then slid her lab coat up her arm, checking her watch, "Shit! That clock it 25 minutes slow!"

She stood up from the chair, and moved to walk, but ended up standing on one foot and mumbling at her other foot. She sighed and began again, walking more lightly on the injured foot. Greg couldn't help but grin, "You want I should carry you?"

She glared at him coldly, and he leaned back, "Sorry … geez Maddy. I was just joking."

She waved him off lightly and sighed, "Sorry, I just … it's been a stressful day for me."

He nodded slowly, "Alright …" he shifted on his feet a bit uncomfortably, and grinned at her, "So … you wanna go out for breakfast?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, and he smirked, "Come on … it's just breakfast. It's not like I'm going to ravish you in the back booth," he licked his lips, "Unless … you wanna make it a **bed** and breakfast."

She narrowed her eyes and held a finger out at him, "Ah ah … none of that," she smiled softly though, "Breakfast … sounds nice. As long as you're buying."

He nodded, "Sure thing. Come on."

Greg beckoned her with his hands, and she sighed, pulling into a stride next to him. He smirked and yawned loudly, raising both arms up. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, "Greg …"

"What?" He lowered his arms quickly, grinning, "Can't a guy yawn anymore without it being misconstrued as a come on? People these days …"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly at him, "Greg, everything you do is interpreted as a come on."

He looked at her a moment before nodding, "True."

Madison let out a laugh and slapped Greg on the back, "Shut up Sanders," they walked in silence for a moment, until they reached the outside doors of the lab, "So … where are we eating today Greggo?"

He grinned and held the door open for her, "Well, I know this great little bed and breakfast …"

She spun around as quickly as her foot would allow, but only caught Greg already laughing, "Kidding!"

Madison, sighed, and turned away, hiding a blush creeping to her cheeks, "Just … just up Sanders …"


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

A/N – Well, another chapter, I actually got it done Saturday night … I'm so proud of myself. I'm not giving anything away form the chap … so you have to read to se it

I want to own Greg … but he's not on ebay **pout**

Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

So it became ritual for them, or at least, ritual whenever both were able to make it. After each shift, they would go together for breakfast. A rotation started, because Madison wouldn't let Greg continue to pay every time. Greg would take her out for breakfast one day and she would take him the next. It was a comfortable ritual, with casual chatting, and harmless joking around. Until the time came when Madison let slip that she could cook.

"You can cook! Well come on then, you have to prove it then babe." Greg had prodded her both verbally and physically.

She had shook her head, "No way Sanders. I don't do cooking for others."

He'd pouted for the rest of the day, well at least each time he'd ended up seeing her, and by the end of the shift, she'd relented and sighed, "One time. I'll cook for you this one time. But," she waggled a finger at his face, "You owe me **two** breakfasts."

Greg had simply smirked and nodded, "Whatever you say babe …"

And she had swatted him with her hand; tell him to quit calling her babe.

So that is how Madison came to be leading Greg to her apartment for the second time, separate cars of course. She parked where she saw two empty spots, and waited for Greg to park before she got out of her Black Eclipse. He smirked, coming around the front of his Silver Mustang. Madison looked at him strangely, "What's that smirk for?"

"I've never had a woman cook for me before …" he chuckled, still grinning, "It's so … domestic."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it Sanders, this is a one time deal only."

Greg nodded slowly, "Sure … whatever you say."

She turned around and began towards the building. Greg followed quickly behind her. As they entered the building, and started up the stairs, she hadn't counted on one of the families from the floor above them trying to get down the stairs. She slid to the side as best she could, and ended up having her back pressed into Greg's chest. She was so close; she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. She silently cursed the family for having four children, as she had to stay pressed against Greg for much longer than she cared to be. Her cheeks were flushed, and in her trying to suppress the quickness of her beating heart, she hadn't noticed that Greg's arm had snaked around her midsection protectively. Once the family had **finally** passed, Madison tried to turn away from Greg. It was then she realized the hold he had around her. She moved her hand over his, and spoke a bit shakily, "Greg … let go of me."

He wiggled his fingers against her side, and leaned into her ear, "You don't sound so sure."

But he let go of her, and she moved away quickly, walking up the last flight of stair, at least four steps ahead of him. She fumbled with her keys in the door, and as she slid her key into the lock, his back pressed against hers again a bit roughly. She turned her head angrily, but saw the apologetic look on his face, and noticed the form of her neighbor going down the stairs quickly. He grinned, "Sorry … I was pushed … but you **are** a good cushion."

She turned her head away and laughed softly, "Whatever Sanders."

Madison turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open, moving her body away from Greg's. She continued in through to the kitchenette, only stopping to toss her coat over the back of the couch. She knelt down at the stove, and pulled out a large frying pan. She grinned twirling it in her left hand, "Now … do I cook for you. Or just hit you on the back of the head flee for my life … such tough decisions."

Greg laughed, and held both hands up slowly walking towards her, "Just put the frying pan down … preferably on the stove with some eggs, bacon, sausages … and pancakes. I love pancakes."

Madison laughed back at him, setting the pan down, "You little glutton you. How about I make you pancakes … chocolate chip pancakes. I make them really big, size of the pan, so you'll only need about two …"

He nodded happily, "Pancakes and chocolate. Heaven babe."

She smirked, and turned away from him, "I'm not your babe … babe."

Madison began busying herself with finding pancake batter, the chocolate chips, and some bowls and a Wisk, to mix the batter. Soon, she had her sleeves rolled up, she had batter across one cheek, from the splatter, and finally pouring dome of the batter into the pan. She turned and grinned, seeing Greg leaning against the counter, watching her. Madison smirked and turned the burner on, "Now, I can't add the chips until the batter is more solid, or they would just melt into the batter."

He nodded slowly, "I'm just waiting for you too flip them."

She rolled her eyes and moved the pan around, watching the batter. After a few minutes, she dropped some chips into the pan, and moved the pan up after they sunk into the batter, "Ready?"

He nodded quickly, and grinned more, "Come on … flip it."

She laughed softly, and tossed the pancake up into the air, watching it intently, before catching back into the pan, making sure that she didn't have it rip, or fall out. Greg clapped, "Yay. You're very good."

She rolled her eyes, and continued on with her cooking, until she had a stack of four pancakes ready. She set them on the counter, since she didn't have her own table, only her bar counter, and three stools. She reached for a bottle of syrup, and grabbed two forks and knives from a drawer and slid next to Greg, "Well … dig in."

Greg eyed the plate for a moment; pour a good amount of syrup on it, then began to cut himself a piece, sliding it past his lips. Before he even swallow, his eyes lit up and he nodded, "Master chef!"

And so they ate like that, he praised her cooking, and she slapped him on the arm, telling him to shut up and eat. He insisted on doing the dishes, since she cooked, and since she hated dishes, Madison was happy to oblige. She was resting against the couch, when Greg had come bounding over from the kitchenette, to behind the couch, "I'm done!"

He leaned over the back of the couch and grinned at her widely. She widened her eyes and laughed, "Okay. No more sugar for you."

He pouted, but sighed, "Sorry. I guess … I'm just in a great mood … I always am around you."

Madison was getting the awkward feeling from him again, and shook her head, "Greg …"

But he was already around the side of the couch, sitting down. He looked at her, smiling, "Madison … I want you."

Madison slid to the opposite end of the couch, "Greg. Stop that. I told you-"

He cut her off, sliding onto his knees on the cushions, "No. I didn't mean it like that," he sighed, "I want **you** … not just sex. I have actually, deep down, good god feelings for you."

She shook her head, "You're infatuated. Simple as that. You'll get over it. Find someone else to occupy those feelings."

"I thought that … maybe, a little," he smirked, and reached out for her hand, " tried to, went out on a few dates. They were pretty girls, they were funny … they were a lot like you."

Madison nodded through gritting teeth. Even though she needed Greg to move on, that didn't mean she enjoyed hearing about it. Greg grabbed onto her hand, and held tightly, even after she tried to pull away, "Maddy … they were a lot like you. But they **weren't** you, and let's face it … why would I look for imitation, when I want the original …"

She smiled softly, even though she knew it wasn't helping her case for pushing him away from her. She looked back up at him, "Maybe because … it's easier to get imitation … and **impossible** to get the original."

Greg grinned his lopsided grin, and she shivered inwardly, involuntarily grabbing into his hand. He leaned in closer to her, "I like a challenge …"

"And I like us being friends. You said we could be friends Greg. I don't want to have to stop that," She leaned her face away from his, and shook her head, "This can't happen Greg."

He shook his head as well, and leaned further to her, getting on all fours. He crawled over to her, and she admitted it looked so sad, the pleading in his eyes. Madison closed her eyes, until she felt his hot breath against her neck. Her eyes shot open quickly, and found his hands were sliding up her legs. He nuzzled his face into her neck, whispering in a mournful tone, "Please …"

She shivered as his breath slid along her skin. Madison grabbed his wrists, and shook her head, "Greg, no … stop …"

He pulled one hand away, and ran it along her stomach, "I need you … let me have you …"

"Greg … stop it!" she pulled her body away from his, trying to stand, but she lost her balance, and fell to her knees on the hardwood floor.

Greg leaned over the edge of the couch, "Maddy, are you alright. I'm sorry I didn't-"

"**I Was Raped!**" her fuse was too short, and her anger too close to the surface to stop her for exploding at him, "**I. Was. Raped!**"

Greg fell back against the couch, and looked down at her shaking body. He watched as she stood up, and turned to glare down at him. Greg stared, gape mouthed, "Madison. I didn't know. Obviously, but … I'm sorry."

"Of course you didn't know! No one knows! … well, that's not true, but I didn't want you to have to know!" she began to ramble angrily, "Couldn't '**I don't date**' have been enough for you! No, of course not, no for the **legendary** Greg Sanders! He needs to climb all the mountains. Mount all the women! You're a little slut, you know Sanders? There isn't a woman in the lab without a story about you. It makes me sick. All these women know you … biblically!" she turned on her heels and faced away from him, her face getting redder with rage, and hurt, "I wanted to remain with a little dignity Sanders. I didn't, and **don't** need this … not right now …"

She quieted down, and took in several breaths, her mind registering what she had just said to him. Her eyes widened, and she brought a hand up to her mouth, shaking her head, "Greg, I …"

She turned back to him, intent on being on the receiving end of a backlash from him, but … he was just sitting there, staring up at her. She looked down at him, sure he was in shock, and his anger would show any moment. After several minutes of simply staring at each other, Madison ventured a few steps closer, "Greg?"

He looked up into her eyes, and reached out for her. She didn't pull back, so her body moved to his, and Greg's grip tightened around her wrists. Once she was close enough, Greg's left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body down onto his. She squeaked in surprise, and began to try to pull away, but he had her in a tight grip. She was scared, and his eyes were staring to intently into her, that she had to look away from him. She thought, what if he used this as some sort of incentive, that since she was overpowered once, **he** could do it to her as well. She squirmed in his grip, but he shook his head slowly, "I'm so sorry …"

Her eyes were wide with fear; she thought he was apologizing for what she thought he was going to do to her. Soon his head was resting against her shoulder, and she was confused again. He nuzzled into her neck again, and Madison shivered when he spoke into her skin, "When did it happen?"

"When I told you. I was thirteen. My stepfather, he … he was my only dad from when I was born, but he … he was drunk, and … he, raped me. Plain and simple." Madison began to feel Greg's hand slid along her hair, stroking it softly.

It felt nice. She leaned into him, and sighed softly. Greg moved both arms around her back, hugging her gently, "I'm so sorry … I had no idea. You don't seem-"

"Like the type to get raped." She finished for him nodding.

Greg laughed softly, "I know, there is no type, but I just. I didn't think that was the reason. I'd rather you didn't **want** me plain and simple."

She pulled her face away from him, "Who says I **do** want you?"

He smirked, and reached one hand up, touching her face, "I can see it. You're eyes give it away babe. I know you want me, but you're guarded … and know I know why. Relationships have been hard for you."

"No they haven't. I haven't had any." She shook her head, "I haven't been with anyone, ever. I can't, not since … **it** happened." Madison smiled softly to herself, glad she was able to show she was sure about something.

Greg gaped at her, "Never? No even in college? That's crazy. You can't do that. It's unhealthy to keep yourself closed up like that. You need to be loved … to let yourself love."

She shook her head quickly, "No I don't. I never have to do that. I won't go through all that just to be let down."

He moved his face closer to hers, and she began to get anxious again, "Who says you have to be let down?"

She began to squirm again, "Greg. Maybe you should let me go now …"

"There's no where to go but up for us babe. I'll take care of you … I promise." Greg pulled her closer to him, and turned his body, so she felt hers land on the couch.

Madison felt him turn so he was hovering over her, just like her stepfather. It wasn't something she wanted to see. Madison shook her head, and pursed her lips tightly, "Greg … stop it."

His left hand slid down along her cheek, stroking softly, "I need you."

And then his lips were on hers. He was pressing so hard, and Madison was so scared. Greg searched her lips, trying to draw her out. He knew she wanted him, he could feel her wanting to respond. He then realized how hard he was pressing against her. He pulled back quickly, but looked down at her, "Madison, please … I want you to let go … you're hurting yourself."

Madison opened her eyes slowly, and didn't find drunk, hungry eyes sliding over her body. She saw Greg, staring into her eyes, his filled with concern. His hand was stroking her cheek softly, and he was smiling. She felt her own arm lift, so her finger brushed against his head, stroking through his hair. He smiled wider, and leaned back in, testing another kiss against her mouth.

He felt her lips part slowly, and he pressed against her lips, his tongue slipping past, and against her. She wasn't responding, but she wasn't resisting. He nudged her along more, stroking her cheek, and her neck, trying to coax her out. He flicked his tongue against her bottom lip, and he felt her moan softly. He smiled, kissing her again; he was giddy to feel her mouth move against him. He hungrily searched her mouth, and she pressed her body against his, kissing him with as much force. He began to kiss down along her jaw, nibbling against her neck, and she giggled softly. His hands slide under the back of her top, and explored the softness of her back.

Madison let her attraction to him surface, and her hands went flying for his shirt, tugging it quickly over his head. She stared at his bare chest. She hadn't expected it to be so … well toned. She ran her fingers over her chest, and smiled, leaning in to kiss his chest softly. She was very satisfied to hear the pleasant reaction she got from Greg. He murmured happily, and dipped his chin down to kiss the top of her head.

"Greg …" Madison looked up at him, her eyes a blur of wet tears.

Greg leaned down, taking her face in his hands, "Maddy … Maddy babe, what is it?"

She shook her head, "Oh you idiot Sanders …" she sniffled as tears fell freely from her eyes, "Why do you have to be so right?"

He looked down at her, confused, "As much as I love being right … maybe you could tell me **what** I'm right about babe …"

Madison pulled his body closer to his, as if she was using him to keep her warm, "Greg … I want you."

He laughed out loud, and smiled down to her, "Yeah … I noticed …"


End file.
